Percy Jackson: The Titan
by StygianIron
Summary: Percy Jackson is looked at as a monster by everyone after killing enemy demigods relentlessly with no guilt, even by Annabeth. Percy in his anger uses his one gift for defeating Gaea to become a clear-sighted mortal. He even starts a rebellion to destroy Olympus, gaining extreme power along the way. Rated T for cussing and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's chapter one. So, I decided to write this because I kind of stopped the other story I was writing and I felt like writing this. I am really bad at prologues and summaries, so I'm going to be doing flashback for this first chapter instead of a prologue. Also, this story will be in Percy's POV unless I say otherwise at the beginning of the person's POV.**

I was walking down the street to the bar that I was all too familiar with, while walking down the streets I thought back on the decision I had made seven years ago. Did I make the right decision? Probably not but I still don't regret it. As I was walking I kept my head down and my hands clenched into fists in the front pocket of my hoodie. I lifted a hand out of my pocket and reached up to my face to scratch an itch, but stopped when my hand was grabbed by another hand mid-reach

I looked up from the pavement, I raised an eyebrow "what now Nico?" I asked Nico, he dropped my hand and grabbed my shoulder "meet me in that bar up ahead. No looking or anything just walk insit beside me and look ahead. We are just two stranger having a friendly conversation. Got it?" he asked me seriously, I nodded my head with a stoic expression. He let go of my shoulder and set off for the bar across the street at a fast pace

I was extremely confused. How would you feel if one of your best friends that you haven't seen in seven years, showed up out of nowhere and started acting all serious and stuff? You don't know? Ya, neither do I

I continued walking across the street, occasionally checking my surroundings and the people near me. Once I deemed it safe for all the _actual_ mortals I walked in. When I say _actual _mortals I mean people who were born mortals. Need clarification? Here.

_Flashback_

_It was the reward ceremony for all seven of the prophecy and a few specials like Nico and Reyna. We walked into the throne room no one sparing me a glance…even Annabeth. I didn't care though I got the message. All I am is a monster. I don't understand how I am a monster all I'm doing is my duty… killing the enemy. The enemies on the other side of the battlefield made their choice and we made ours_

_We continued walking onward to the middle of the throne room where we all kneeled in respect_

_One by one we got called forward to accept the overrated gift of godhood. I tuned everyone out as they were all called up and thought about what I was going to do. I knew I would not accept immortality but what would I do? Become a mortal? Actually that sounds perfect to me_

"_Perseus Jackson!" I hear a loud voice bellow_

_My face visibly hardens in fierce determination, my eyes look like they're a sea green fire, as I walk forwards I start to have doubts and second thoughts about what I'm doing but I push them aside and continue walking until I near Zeus' throne where I kneel_

"_Perseus we are offering you go-"I cut him off, I really didn't need any dramatics right now, I just want to cut to the chase and leave this awful place_

"_Thanks for the offer but I'll pass. I actually want the opposite of what you are offering" I paused before continuing "mortality" I finished for them _

"_Pardon me?" Poseidon questioned, I roll my eyes at him _

"_You all heard me" I said to them sternly _

"_Percy you know you won't be able to see any-" I finished for him since I was in a bit of a hurry for no reason at all_

"_See any of the gods again" I finished impatiently_

"_What about my daughter?!" Athena screeched_

"_What about her?" I asked her casually _

"_You would just leave her?" she asked me incredulously _

"_I don't see why not" I said simply _

_Athena fumed and just as she was about to answer the Zeus shot her a look, efficiently shutting her big mouth_

_Zeus did not look pleased with my decision but he listened to me anyway. To say I was shocked with what happened, it was as if I was only born from my mother, all my looks I inherited from my father were gone and I looked like a young male version of my mother. Brown hair, light blue eyes that could warm you up when you're down, high cheek bones and pale skin, not as pale as Nico and Hades but a big difference from my old sun-kissed skin._

_Flashback End_

I scanned the bar for Nico and found him sitting by the counter as he downed a shot of vodka, I walked over to him and sat on the stool beside him, I waved over the bartender

"Hey Perce, what's up?" she asked me nicely

"Hey Emily, nothing much. You?" I grunted in reply

"I'm not very busy here, anyway, what would you like?" she asked me calmly

"The usual" I told her with a sigh

Emily looked at me with her eyebrows furrowed, she un-scrunched them and raised a brow

"What?" I asked defensively

"You…usually flirt with me" she said confusedly

"Umm…ok. My name's booger want to catch a flick? I'll even let you pick." I offered

She just laughed and walked off to fetch my drink. I heard a snort from my right side

"Shut-up and tell me why you brought me here" I demanded harshly

"You were coming here anyway though" he said, I could tell he was trying his best to piss me off but I will not take the bait

"As a matter of fact I was" I said indignantly, looking at him

"Look away!" He hissed

I turned away from him smirking

"I came to tell you Olympus is in trouble and they need your help" He finished just as Emily brought me my drink

"Thank you" I said before downing the shot

"Another?" she asked me, I could tell she was impressed by my drinking skills

"Sure" I said

"Keep the bottle" she said and slid the bottle across the counter to me

I nodded my head in thanks "Sorry Emily, I have to go" I said with a frown

Before she could even reply I dropped a stack of fifty's on the counter and sprinted away with my bottle of whiskey in hand, I heard Nico's stool screech against the floor as he got up to follow me. I ran around the building with my whiskey now in my magically enchanted backpack and pen in my fist

"I can't help you!" I shouted to him over my shoulder with my back towards him

"What? Why?" he demanded nervously

"Because I am this threat you are facing" I told him before uncapping riptide and driving the hilt of my sword into his forehead in one fluid motion

**A/N: This chapter wasn't very long but it's the intro so if you like it fav, review and follow,if you don't like it do it anyway. Did anyone catch my Eminem line in there?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, my updating is probably going to slow down for a while because my schedule is kind of crammed, but starting on the 19****th****, I'll be able to update more consistently. I do have a hockey tournament in Detroit though (if you're wondering what level I play, I play AA). I was debating whether or not I should kill Nico, I didn't though because I remembered I am all out of Advil, and I would probably get tons of complaints and get a headache lol. If you want me to have PJ kill Nico just tell me and I'll go back and change it but tell me soon. That flashback was very vague, but I just wanted you guys to know why he's in the situation he's in I wasn't going for this completely flawless mega flashback I was going for simple to be honest. Thanks to everyone who favourited, followed, and reviewed.**

I woke up curled into a ball inside my thick sleeping bag, just outside a local all-day breakfast restaurant **(I see those everywhere)**, I blinked my eyes a few times to adjust to the bright light that was the sun. I let out a deep breath once I managed to sit up. I pushed myself up onto my feet and rubbed my eyes, I really hated this but I couldn't go back to my home now, now I was on the run and I knew that I would be staying like this until I found a place out of the gods sight. Alaska wasn't an option since i couldn't travel that far since the gods could track my purchases, deposits and withdrawals, and i didn't have all that money in cash on me, monsters wouldn't be a problem though since I am a mortal.

I walked over to the nearby beach, Montauk, with a device I managed to snag from Leo, I felt kind of bad in doing so but not really because I would be finishing what he started. The place I was going to didn't particularly interest me, no, it was the person there. Calypso. I need Calypso since she could be a valuable battle field medic and she is my friend, something I am lacking these days… which, if you did not know, is a bad thing.

I ran my hand along the edge of the canoe I built. You may be thinking, canoe?! How the fuck do you expect to get to Ogygia on a shitty home-made canoe?! I honestly don't know how, but I am not that dumb looked at the fancy compass thingy beforehand and put the canoe as close as possible and that just so happened to be New York. I am one lucky mother trucker. Well… I wouldn't say I'm a lucky guy now that I look back on my whole life but whatever, I don't have time to sit around and whine about it, I have to go take action and try to change it and that is what I'm doing.

I looked across the ocean and sighed, I knew there was no turning back but I did not want to have to kill one of my old friends, unless its Annabeth or Jason. I never really like Jason and Annabeth started looking down on me just because I did what I was supposed to do.

I hopped into the canoe and grabbed a double-sided paddle **(is it called a paddle or a row? I don't really know so I just put paddle…)**, I started to row, switching every side each time and occasionally looking over the edge since I was in a deep ocean in a home-made canoe, that made me a little bit nervous since I was not a son of Poseidon anymore and didn't have any demigod powers.

I was not at all familiar with the feeling of being at sea without being a son of the sea god. I can't really explain it, it just felt…different. If this is what mortals felt while they were at sea, I don't really blame the Romans for not really worshipping my sort-of-father because I am going to be honest with you it didn't feel nice unlike before.

The journey passed by quick enough and definitely peaceful enough. No monster attacks or anything interesting/exciting for that matter, just a boring day at sea rowing a canoe all damn day. The best part was the rowing, oooooooooh the rowing was just _wonderful_. No, it wasn't. It actually sucked ass but I kept going because I knew I had to do this. I looked down at the floorboards of the canoe where I laid my fancy compass thing, I was almost there, thank anyone besides the gods!

I looked out through the thick misty substance that seemed to be covering this whole area and tried to spot the lost island, all of the sudden my canoe bumped into something, my eyes widened as I looked around for what it was and holy crap you guys wouldn't believe it but I hit sand. Sand means land so, I jumped out of my canoe and walked through the shallow water and went to the island.

I arrived at the island in not even a minute's time and ran onto shore. I was safe here for a while at least on walking until I reached the garden where I checked for Calypso, she was usually out gardening in her free time when I was here so I thought it would be a good place to start, no such luck. I looked over the whole beach hoping to find her…nope. So, I decided to check her cave where she sleeps, eats, relaxes, etc. if she was not there, I don't know where else to look.

I walked over to the cave and peeked in trying to see if she was in there…yup, but it seems that I should've nocked on the wall or something first because she was nude. **(Lmao sorry, I had to put that there) **My eyes widened, there are worse sights in the world I'll say that but I value my life and I don't think that this is beneficial to my current health. I began to hyperventilate loudly, loud enough for her to hear, Calypso seemed to have noticed my loud breathing and turned around to see me there

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped "What are you doing here?!" she yelled loudly and covered herself with the clothes she was just about to put on

I put a hand over my eyes "shit" I muttered, I knew she was going to kick my $$

She quickly got her clothes on when she saw my hand over my eyes, when she was done she looked at me "you can move your hand now" she said,

I slowly moved my hand away from my eyes and I smiled sheepishly "Hi?" I said but it came out as more of a question

She looked like she was about to cry, reason? I don't know it could possibly be joy…or not.

"Percy?" she asked with tears in her eyes

I nodded my head telling her she had guessed right, in reply

Calypso surged forward and engulfed me in a hug that I returned after a moment

"You actually came" she mumbled probably happier than ever, I smiled in reply

"Calypso" I started "yes?" she asked, "I have an offer for you" I stated

She looked up at me and furrowed her eyebrows "what kind of offer?" she asked

"Well…." I said nervously

**A/N: Hey sorry this chapter was so short but I can't write very much, I'll try my best though. My chapters will start to get longer and better as we progress through the story so do not fret children**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, so I like to keep my A/N's short so you guys don't kick my ass. Just know that when I respond to reviews I am more likely to respond to questions and observations than thing like "this is good", "this sucks more dick than Nicki Minaj", or "Interesting boi", etc. Sorry for the long wait. I am gonna stop putting space in between all the dialogue. I dunno why but it just irks me if you like when I do it just say so and I'll continue doing it. Responses:**

**Will (guest): Ya that's kind of what I was trying to show so that's great if you noticed that**

**Astral8: Ya I might use more it just depends if I can use any in whatever situation it is but I can guarantee at least one more**

**XxSoldierOfGodxX: You read some of my other stories right? Also, are you MLG. Lmao couldn't resist because of the Xx thing.**

**(BTW, MLG is an acronym for Major League Gamer)**

**flamingmonkey0: was that a compliment? If so thx, if not fuck you, lol, you read some of my other stories too, right?**

**Anyway enjoy, leave a favourite, review and/or follow or I'll hunt you down and rub you with Poison **Ivy.

"What?" Calypso asked me quietly, I looked at her seriously, further worrying her that I was serious "I know you heard me, Calypso. You don't have to join me but it would be nice to have a friend on my side" I told her staring into her eyes "listen, I don't know but…but" she stopped what she was saying and looked downward and then back up "I will do it" she said boldly

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding and grinned "Yes!" I cheered with a fist pump, she blushed in either embarrassment or…never mind, I heard a weird noise that sounded kind of like someone YY, shockcharge cancel, 360 no-scope trickshotting.

"We have to go!" I shouted at Calypso, Calypso looked at me wide eyed "What's going on?" she asked me in a panicky voice "the gods found out about my location! We have to go!" I said, I grabbed her shoulder gently and teleported us to my current headquarters, a warehouse at the docks of L.A. **(are there docks in LA? I think there are correct me if I'm wrong)**

We arrived in my dank warehouse. I took Calypso's hand unconsciously and pulled her over to my monitor room, inside there were screens everywhere, each one was monitoring a different place. I pointed to one screen in particular "look" I commanded her, she turned her head to the screen and furrowed her brows "you can monitor the gods?...wait! How can you see my island? Were you watching me?!" she demanded "yeah. It wasn't there for a legit reason either I just used it to watch you so I could relieve my sexual frustration easier" I said sarcastically

"Sorry" she said quietly while blushing in embarrassment, she seemed to understand my sarcasm which is a relief because I did not want to be ripped to pieces, he laughed at her embarrassment, it was a deep throaty laugh like the noise a dog makes before it throws up **(LMAO that just popped up in my head sry I'll get serious now. No more fucked up jokes!)**

Calypso furrowed her brows in confusion "what's so funny?" she asked defensively, I just smiled at her "nothing" I said, she raised an eyebrow at me "what?" I asked defensively, she smiled at me "nothing" she said, I frowned, no wonder people hate when I do that its so annoying and confusing

"Anyways, what do we do now?" she asked me, I sighed "follow me" I told her, Calyppso complied and followed me as I left the room, she closed the door behind her and turned back to me "where are we going?" she asked, I rolled my eyes in exasperation " why do you have so many questions?" I asked, she blushed for the umpteenth time today. It was true, I expected questions because she hasn't left her mini paradise for, like, four or five thousand years, but fuck! This was getting on my nerves, I know, I know I'm an asshole, but you would probably be pissed and annoyed too.

I nodded my head over my shoulder "we should keep going so we can get started and decide on a course of action" I said "wait" she stopped me "you don't have a plan?" she asked me incredulously "I wasn't going to leave my second in command out of the decision, jeez chill out, everything will be fine" I said, she nodded and motioned for me to continue leading her on this expedition down the aisle of crates… wait crates? Yes crates, crates full of weapons, gadgets, metals, utilities, food, water, etc.

I stopped at the last door to the right of the aisle, opened the door and stepped in, in one fluid motion. I walked over to a white board with a red marker and tissue box to clean it off. On the white board were pictures, words, numbers and all that crap, Calypso looked at the whiteboard and then back at me "what's this?" she asked "a fancy technological invention made while you were chilling on the beach. In other words our planner" I said to her seriously "oh" she said quietly "ya" I answered sharply

I pointed at the title it read: War planner, I pointed at the subtitle it read: Step one recruit an army. The options for step one were: monsters, old friends that trust me, minor gods and goddesses or immortals who don't like Olympus and/or disagree with the Olympians, bring back heroes of old if they agree to fight with me, outcasts of Camp Half-blood and New Rome/Camp Jupiter. I looked at her "so? Who do you think we should go for?" she pointed at a picture of an ancient roman helmet with a plume on top, I grinned "yes the ancient heroes were my first choice too. Of course they don't have to be ancient, we could get your sister Zoe for example" I told her, she nodded her head slowly

I moved my hand over to Step Two, How to commence the war. He already did that with Nico, he decided since Nico came to visit him unexpectedly he would start there so technically that was step one and its complete already "I have already completed this as you have probably guessed since the gods came after us at your island" I said "Yes I figured out that much" she said simply, I nodded "saves some explaining I guess" I said

I stretched out my hands and my wrist and then moved it over to my third step, choose which type of army. Don't confuse this with, choose who you want in your army, I mean small stealthy and not as strong in force, moderate and decent in strength and stealth or huge powerful forceful and un-stealthy "what do you think? I think we should go with small and stealthy since there won't be many people wanting to go against the Olympians that aren't evil" I said contemplatively, Calypso began to stare off into space as she was deep in thought, she broke out of her thoughts "I suppose you are right we'll go with your decision. Small and Stealthy" she said with confidence, I smiled, this was definitely going better than I thought it would be

I moved my hand down to the fourth step "what strategy do you want to use. I know we can't use head on battle collision and stuff, we're going with a small army. I personally think we should go with wear and tear. Separate them into smaller groups of people and take them out. One group at a time" I said "well, what other options are there?" she asked, I narrowed my eyes at the ground as I thought "well…there really aren't that many with the small army we chose. I can guarantee that the one I just proposed is the most effective though" I said reassuringly, she looked uncertain for a moment "okay, I trust you are being honest with me" she said confidently, I grinned at the sign of trust she just showed, she noticed my shit-eating-grin and glared at me "don't let it get to your head, Jackson" she said warningly, I nodded my head rapidly

I circled all of our choices with the red marker we have and sighed "we are done planning for now. Go get some rest it may be the last time you get a decent good night's sleep" I said and with that an eerie silence settled in. Calypso was just about to leave before she stopped and pointed to step five "we aren't done" she said "we can't decide on the last battle until we actually get to that part, for all we know if we decide to go head on our wear and tear strategy might not have been enough and they'll have too many people for us or we could probably not even make it that far" I said, Calypso did the thing I least expected from her to do

She bitch-slapped me across the face so hard I fell on my ass "ow! What was that for?!" I asked her with anger "we will make it out of this Percy Jackson" she said but once again just as she grabbed the door knob she looked over her shoulder and said something I definitely did not expect "I know you are a Titan" she said mysteriously and left with the door slamming shut and an echo resonating across the warehouse

**A/N: Okay guys, that's the third chapter. Sorry for the long wait, I will probably do 5k chapters but it will take a long time to put them out so don't go all caps rage on me. When a character gets mad I don't really feel the need to do all caps because I feel like that's a bit overboard so ya… Just clarifying with you on that because the image I get from all caps rage is like when that guy with spiky black hair from DragonballZ like goes up in flames and scrunches up his face I'll leave you a link below if I can get a pic of what I mean.**

** maniaxoi. deviantart art/ Goku- Super- Saiyan- God- 371096502**

**there aren't actually any spaces I just pu that because it wouldn't have shown up if I didn't**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: IMPORTANT YOU HAVE TO READ THIS! I just got out of the hospital **** I will be uploading chaps around once a month. Each one will be at least 3k words. It turns out I was just in a **_**really **_**shitty mood so, I changed my mind. If you're wondering why I was in the hospital, I have Bulimia and it got really bad for a while. It will hopefully be gone soon though **

_Flashback_

I was walking on through this barren wasteland for the past two years. It was a hard choice ya know? Going through Tartarus a second time wasn't my first choice on how to do this but I really didn't have a choice in the matter. I made my decision three years back when I became a mortal, its already too late to turn back unless some god or goddess wants to adopt me, I don't want anyone to adopt me though it would just embarrass me. Even I have a pride. A point people seem to forget often enough to aggravate me.

I continued my limp through the harsh terrain of mythological hell, with only one thing keeping me going. My goal. I wanted- no I _needed _to take down Olympus. I didn't really care how I did it. You can call me a baby all you want because they were treating me like crap for the last few months. Its not just that it's the Olympians themselves

The prideful, arrogant, stupid…-you get the point-gods needed to be brought down somehow and that's what I was going to do bring them down to their knees and make them suffer like me, like all the other heroes who died for those scumbags.

I was close to my destination so I sped up my pace leaning on my good leg so I didn't fall face first into the burning glass that I started to call the ground. I saw my destination just ahead of me about a mile or so a cave on the side of a mountain. You're probably confused as to why that cave is so important. Well, its where a past enemy of mine is currently residing. You know the one "I" killed when I was sixteen years old, one of the most powerful beings in the universe; he possessed an idiotic blonde kid with fantasies of living happily ever after? Remember him? Well, that's the guys.

I'm not looking for a fight I mean not until after he gives me the information I need and even then I don't really have much time to fight at the moment, I have other things to do, important things. I continued my speedy limp and stopped about a hundred or so meters outside. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a "regular steel knife". Well, that's what it looked like but I can guarantee that it has more or less five little grains of celestial bronze which is all I needed to shank this bitch.

I walked into the cave with a blank and steely face with confidence, I have to admit these years have really changed who I am as a person, not the best changes I'll admit that too but it was necessary. All of it was.

"I need you to cooperate!" I called out, I heard a grunt come out of the shadows and saw a muscular young man with white hair, golden eyes and a stone hard face with dirty and tattered clothing on "well… I can't say this wasn't expected" he stated gruffly, I creased my forehead in confusion "you were expecting me?" I asked a bit surprised, he snorted in amusement "of course I was. I knew they wpuld either throw you down here because of false accusations or because you're too strong or that you would come here for answers to aid you in breaking them" he said, I didn't even need him to clarify who he thought _them _was and you know what? He is right!

"So?" I looked at him in confusion again "what?" I asked him, he sighed impatiently as if he actually had something to attend to or do "which one is it?" he asked me interestedly "The second one" I said shortly, he grinned at me as if he expected my answer "I know you are doing this for different reasons then I was but its still the same goal. Your answers will come at a price." He said, I rolled my eyes at him "oh please, as if I didn't expect that. What is it?" I asked him, he smirked "you will release me and let me roam free once more" he said, I looked at him impassively for a few more seconds staring right into his golden eyes "done" he blinked in surprise "what?" he asked as if he hadn't heard me correctly "done" I said once again

He narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously "do you-" I cut him off before he could finish "I swear on the Styx" I said, he nodded before speaking again "I will give you whatever answers you seek to aid you in your mission" he stated to me "that's right, you will." I said pausing for a second "what is the easiest way for me to become a titan?" I demanded "that is dangerous knowledge" he said "thank you Mr. Time. I did not ask you if it was safe or not" I said still no emotion creeping onto my face or into my voice

I could notice the change in his demeanour almost right away "you better watc-" I cut him off before he could continue, I sighed and rolled my eyes "shove it. Can we save the drama for when you're "roaming free"? because I really don't have time for this. I'm already late" I said, he raised his chin in the air "late for what?" he demanded "what makes you think I would tell you? Now get on with the answers" I said, I could tell my passive mood was ticking him off so I kept it up. Who said I stopped ticking of immortals?

He looked absolutely furious with me now but held it in because he knew I was his ticket out of hell, which sounded pretty good right about now. Too bad he'll have to wait. He cracked his knuckles, for show I think, which did not faze me at all as I looked right at him "the easiest way is to kill the king" he said, I opened my mouth to ask him what he meant but he continued before I could ask what the hell he meant since he wouldn't be king anymore "wait until I finish! You have to claim it. Zeus killed me but he did not claim it since he was not aware of this. Neither was Luke. So, I remain king you would have to kill me" he said

I looked him in the eye looking for any trace of a lie and there was none "I will stay true to my word but I have to kill you and by the time you reform the war should be at least close to finishing and the only problem is that I may not even win" I told him "do it" he said, I raised both of my brows and slowly pulled out my knife. He was about to tell me how it wouldn't kill him but I whipped it right in between his eyes and he exploded into dust.

When he died I realized a big problem, I don't even know how to claim the crown. So, I tried the one thing I could think of, which would probably lead to an infection… I grabbed my knife and slit my wrist, I bent over with my brown hair hanging in front of my eyes and dabbed a drop of his golden ichor on my finger and wiped the immortal blood into my own blood.

I fell to my knees as a stream of plain seemed to flow with my blood as I slowly turned into a titan, I cried out in pain so loud I think I woke up some people sleeping back in New York. I curled up into a fetal position as I lay on the ground shuddering in pain, I wanted to embrace the darkness and pass out, no I _needed_ to pass out. The pain was unbearable. Just before I blacked out I muttered four unnecessary words "I guess it worked" then I blacked out.

I woke laying down on the broken glass shard ground and slowly sat up releasing several groans of pain and discomfort, other than the pain I felt in my blood flow I felt powerful I felt like I could decimate my old self as a clear sighted mortal. I guess that made sense since I kind of just became the king of the titans, I bet the others titans are none too happy about it either. I wonder if they felt anything, like when it happened or something…I doubt it but you never know. Trust me. I have experience with the unexpected.

I got up to my feet, slowly but steadily, staggering just a little bit when I got to my feet. I examined my surrounding and noticed that I was in the same area that I passed out in. Monsters know me. They probably know me even better now since I'm not with Olympus anymore and by now everyone knows about my plans. So, I guess the monsters won't bother me since I would probably kick their ass anyway and they don't want to get in my way of destroying Olympus, they probably won't help me though since I killed roughly half their stupid population. Monsters were stupid.

These thoughts continued to jumble around in my head as I walked through the fiery pits of Tartarus. I know this sounds kind of retarded but I am actually starting to get used to Tartarus, I think because I'm not having any problems breathing or anything but then again I did just become the king of the titans. I honestly didn't feel freaked out or anything like I expected, not that I'm complaining or anything.

I looked up at my destination. The cliff that took me _weeks_ to climb down here. So, I was here to get out of this place, its probably going to be easier since I'm a titan anyway. I walked up to the big rocky wall, I grunted as I hauled myself up onto the first foothold I could find and place my hands on some small cracks in the cliff.

**I'm gonna skip the cliff climbing. Sorry if you wanted to read him while he climbs a cliff. I can promise you, you missed nothing important **

I broke out into a huge grin of relief and joy as I notice the light coming from the cliffs edge. I reached up with a shaky arm and grabbed hold of it and doing the same with my other arm. I did a quick pull up and flung myself over the edge and laid back letting out several laughs relief. Two weeks. I didn't even think of the bad part about that all I thought about was the next step of the plan and that I beat my old time.

_Flashback End_

It was currently dark, as the moon shined down on the U.K. I was walking through the streets of London, ignoring everyone who looked my way. I'm not a huge fan of London but I need to do this if I want my plans to work. I pulled out a small crumpled piece of from my pocket and unfolded it. I narrowed my eyes as my eyes flicked across the paper

_1274 Beech St._

I stopped and looked at the nearest two buildings to check if I was going in the right direction and to my joy I _was_ going the right was. I continued walking for a few minutes until I arrived at a small house. It looked...well… It was definitely not top notch. Let's leave it at that. I frowned with worry and started for the house my speed gradually increasing over time. I stopped at the door and got out my switch knife, the one I used in Tartarus, and put it in the keyhole. I started to maneuver the knife around until I heard a click and pulled it out. _I should have just asked her for a key _I thought. I peeked open the door a little bit and slid through the crack, closing the door quietly behind me

I walked slowly through the dark, holding a hand out in front of me to guide me through the darkness I found the rail for the stairs. I grabbed hold of it with one hand and keeping my other out in front. I slowly walked up the stairs, my nerves were on fire and I knew what I was doing was a bit selfish and not fair to them. I have to though. I honestly don't even have a choice in the matter anymore. It was one live against the whole world. Though this one live is extremely important to me. At least she had a chance to survive.

**I don't want any complaints about my crappy romance stuff. I know, I suck wenis at it. I'm not a very romantic guy and yes I did mean to put wenis)**

Why she left the legion beats me it would have been better for her to stay and raise her in safety but then again this makes it easier, going to the legion and busting out with a young girl would not have been easy. I hopped up over the last step and walked over to one of the few doors in the small corridor. I opened it quietly and slipped in and there they were. I was just barely able to restrain myself from jumping in bed with her and never let either of them go its only been two years but two years is long enough for me. I clamped my hand over the young woman's mouth as she tried to yell for help.

"Shh! Gwen quite down" I whispered urgently, she finally looked at me, her eyes widened and her breathing calmed, I slowly pulled my hand off her mouth with a slight smile, it was definitely not returned

I staggered back and held a hand to my cheek and let out a hiss of pain "Seriously?" I asked her calmly once the pain subsided which didn't take very long. She just continued to look at me before shooting out of the bed and hauled herself on top of me bringing both of us to the ground. She latched onto me, clinging tightly to me and burying her head in my chest I rubbed her back soothingly as she cried. Her sobs came out muffled but I could definitely tell she was crying

She pulled back and looked directly into my eyes with her teary ones "where have you been?" she asked me, I grinned at her "oh you know. Places" I said, she managed a small smile "how is she?" I asked her, she looked back toward the bed and then back at me "she's healthy, she's starting to look like you" she said happily with tears still flowing, I laughed quietly and walked over in the direction of the bed since that's where Gwen looked and saw a crib on the other side of the bed. I walked around the bed and to the crib.

What I saw nearly made me cry with joy. I saw a beautiful baby girl. My baby. She had liquid gold eyes and a patch of blonde hair on her head. I smiled and looked over my shoulder back at Gwen. She smiled back. I soon remembered what I had to do. The smile fell of my face and I looked to the wooden floor of the room, my mood turned grim fast. Gwen noticed this really quickly and frowned "Percy?" she asked me, I looked up from the ground "I have to leave. I need to bring Claire too. You're allowed to come if you want" I said emotionlessly

She seemed to realise what I was talking about, she realised I was bringing her for the war. She knew she couldn't take me in a fight, she also knew I wouldn't hurt her though. She looked crestfallen "please don't" she pleaded, it almost broke my heart to see her like this "you don't understand…" I paused; I didn't want to tell her if I didn't have to, I sighed and continued "I have to. Not for me. Not for you. Not for Claire. For the world" I said, she was about to lash out at me, I could see it in her eyes but she stopped. She sank to her knees and started to sob in her hands. There we go! Now I feel like a jackass!

She looked up at me and said something that completely caught me off guard "I'm coming" she said, now before I would have told her exactly this 'No way its too dangerous stay safe somewhere' but the feeling of being back with her was so refreshing and wonderful that I just couldn't reject the offer

I pulled her up and hugged her tightly, needless to say she hugged me back just as- if not tighter "don't worry I will do everything in my power, which may I say is vast, to protect you guys. Nothing will harm you or Claire as long as I live" I promised her, she smiled and said you're so stupid, I snorted in amusement. Of course that's perfectly normal. I thought that she would put up this big fight but she knew in the end she had to accept and come or stay

"Let's go"

**A/N: You're probably like ooooooooooooooooh, she should've kicked his ass, why does it look like she doesn't care for her baby? What about Calypso? Why Gwen? Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah boo hoo. Fuck Calypso. I had a sick idea and I ain't tellin u about it. The reason I chose Gwen is because she is one of the few girls who aren't immortal (I want the kid to be a demititan or demigod whatever for reasons you'll find out about later) and I'm trying to keep things fresh. I could've done Hazel or something but…No… just…No. Hazel, Frank and Leo have to be my least favourite characters in the series. And she does care about the baby, she realized she didn't have a choice (or I was too lazy to write that dramatic crap since I'm tired ****)**


End file.
